For Suzanne's Sake
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: I wrote this Suzanne x Sonny pairing right after I saw them in the episode where Suzanne tells Sonny to stay away from Brenda. Please do not go hard on this, I always pick the unusual pairings. M for references and slight smut. Brenda appears briefly.


She strolls in, and he looks up from what he is doing.

"What is it that you want? If it's about Brenda, I've kept my promise. I'm leaving her alone." Diving back into the paperwork, he signs some stuff, then organizes it.

Suzanne leans into his desk, and Sonny cannot help but look at her cleavage. It was there, right in front of him, tempting him.

"Look up here." She says sternly. He smiles smugly, and looks up.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," she smiles and much to his surprise, plants a kiss on his lips.

"Consider it a reward for keeping your promise."

Pulling her in again, he returned the kiss, and this time it was full of passion. She pulled herself on top of his desk, pushing paper off of it. They made out on top of his desk, and Sonny had to admit, she was good. It was the most unusual place to make out. He pulled off her blazer, and running his hands across her sides, slipping his hands inside her lace camisole which she wore underneath her blazer. A gasp escaped her lips as he made contact with her skin. She kissed him, slipping in a little tongue.

"What if Brenda finds out?" he asks as she kisses him against his neck.

"Brenda will never know about us, if we don't let it slip about what happened between us. She continued the action lovingly, as she massaged his shoulders gently.

She leaned in to kiss him again.

"I can only hope she'll never get wind of this." Sonny said, as he held her in his arms.

"She won't if we don't say anything." Suzanne said, nuzzling against his shoulder. Sonny couldn't believe what had just happened.

He and Suzanne Stanwyck had just made out. And of all places, on his desk…if Brenda were to get wind of this, she would be not angry at him, she'd be angry at Suzanne. It was a female thing, he knew. The claws would come out.

It was best for him to keep his mouth shut…for the sake of Suzanne.

They met again with their eyes; he noted to her that she had beautiful eyes.

"As do you," she whispered. He smiled.

"Will I ever see you again?"

She ruffled his dark hair playfully, and gave him a kiss.

"You will." He grinned at the thought of seeing her again.

"Suzanne," he says, "I never thought we'd be lovers."

She twisted a strand of hair around a finger, smiling sheepishly, "Neither did I…"

_Sonny longed for her; he wanted to be with her. Why must everything be so difficult? He never felt like this, not in a long time._

_Should he kiss her, and see what happens?_

Suzanne did it for him. She kissed him.

He returned her kiss, and they paused, smiling.

"I just wanted to see if there was something there."

He smiled, and she gently pushed him against the couch in his office. Arching her back, she crawled on top of him, and when she reached his face, she kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His hands slipped up her blouse, making contact with her skin. She unbuttons her blouse, revealing nothing but a bra to him. He does not unhook it, because he knows if someone were to walk in on them, he didn't want her having to worry. He tastes her skin, exploring her as much as he could. She gasps as he reaches to caress her thighs gently. As he was doing this, a knock came at the door.

The two of them shot off of each other quickly, Suzanne darting to the back room of his office. She frantically pulled her blouse back on, and fixed her hair. Sonny whispered to her," Lock the door, and I'll tell you when it is safe to come out." She nodded and went to hide. Sonny fixes his hair, and fumbles for his blazer. Peering through the peephole, he notices its Brenda.

"Shit."

Opening the door, he found Brenda.

"Uhm, hello Brenda. What brings you here?" Sonny was making an attempt to sound casual, not like he had just nearly did the deed with her friend and close confidant.

"Sonny, Suzanne's been telling people to stay away from me…I can't believe she is doing this. I'm not a child."

Sonny tried to stay cool and calm. What Brenda did not know was Suzanne was actually here, and could hear probably every word she was saying. He wasn't going to say a word, because Suzanne would want him to keep quiet.

"Maybe it's for the best, really. She's just looking out for you." Brenda sighed.

"I know."

"Brenda, it's been nice seeing you, but I've got work to do." She smiled.

"Oh alright. I'll see you later then?" Brenda said, as she gathered her purse.

Sonny smiled. "Maybe." Brenda nodded silently, and waved goodbye as she exited the office.

He waited five whole minutes, and then said, "Suzanne, honey, it's okay to come out now."

The door opened, and she came out.

"That was close, wasn't it? I wish she wasn't so goddamn stubborn about the protection. Jason and I are just doing it to protect her." Sonny wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently.

"I know. Jason's been keeping me updated on what he's been doing." He continued to kiss her against her neck, and she smiled.

"How are we going to do this? I want to keep seeing you. I love you."

"I…I love you too."

Suzanne picked up her purse." It was nice, but I've got to be heading back. We'll see each other soon, I promise."

"Promise?" Sonny said, smiling.

"Promise, dear," she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Suzanne exited, smiling. She was in love.


End file.
